


Smoking

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [28]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Summer Camp, Weed, juuling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Tweek is done with Craig smoking all summer and he tries to stop him.





	Smoking

Tweek looked around nervously as Craig took a puff of smoke from his cigarette. The two were left as summer camp for the summer and his boyfriend was obsessed with smoking. It was the new thing this summer, Juuling and smoking and weed. 

He doesn’t know who even started it in their friend group but basically everyone was hooked to it. Tweek could look over and see another group of girls behind the shed to their right sharing a Juul.

He frowned when Craig took another puff and dropped his cig, crushing it with his boot. He pulled out his juul pod and Tweek had had it.

He grabbed the Juul and put it behind his back, glaring right back at Craig with the same annoyed expression he gave him.

“Tweek, give it back.”

“Nope.”

“Tweek…”

“C’mon! It’s summer camp! We’re supposed to be having fun and you’re over here juuling!”

Craig huffed and crossed his arms, “as if you’re not constantly on your phone looking at Tweets from the president.” 

Tweek frowned and grew a deadly expression, an idea coming to mind. “Fine, I don’t get to go on Twitter for the rest of camp and you can smoke anything while we’re here.”

Craig seemed like he wasn’t going to agree but he nodded, “alright.” 

Tweek relaxed his stance and let his arm drop from behind his back which was a mistake because Craig grabbed the Juul and ran away.

“Next summer!” He called back.


End file.
